A carrying bag is convenient for use if it can be converted into different sizes and forms for carrying objects of different sizes and shapes according to the day-to-day need of a user. Although there are already transformable multi-size bags on the market, they are designed for travelling purpose only. Transformability for day-to-day carrying bags, particularly in a simple and easy manner, has been an oversight.
The invention seeks to provide a carrying bag that can easily be transformed from one size/form to another.